parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (4000Movies Style)
4000Movies' TV spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future in honor of the 19th movie. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Aladdin * Misty - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Brock - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Pikachu - Himself * Togepi - Herself * Gary Oak - John Rolfe (Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World) * Professor Oak - King James (Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World) * Delia Ketchum - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Jessie - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * James - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Meowth - Himself * Tracey Sketchit - Genie (Aladdin) * Cassidy - Cruella (101 Dalmatians) * Butch - Clayton (Tarzan) * Raticate - Himself * Giovanni - Jafar (Aladdin) * Ritchie - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) Seasons: # Pokemon (4000Movies Style) (Season 1) # Pokemon (4000Movies Style) (Season 2) # Pokemon (4000Movies Style) (Season 3) # Pokemon (4000Movies Style) (Season 4) # Pokemon (4000Movies Style) (Season 5) Movies: * Pokemon The First Movie (4000Movies Style) * Pokemon The Movie 2000 (4000Movies Style) * Pokemon 3 The Movie (4000Movies Style) * Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (4000Movies Style) * Pokemon 4Ever (4000Movies Style) * Pokemon Heroes (4000Movies Style) See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (4000Movies Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (4000Movies Style) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (4000Movies Style) * Pokemon Best Wishes (4000Movies Style) * Pokemon XY (4000Movies Style) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (4000Movies Style) Specials: * Pokemon Origins (4000Movies Style) * Pokemon Generations (4000Movies Style) Trivia: * Jessie played Medusa and Ash played Aladdin. * In Swedish, both Amy/Sailor Mercury and Misty were voiced by Annica Smedius. Gallery: Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin as Ash Ketchum Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Misty Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Brock Pikachu.png|Pikachu as Himself Chicha in The Emperor's New Groove 2 Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Chicha as Delia Ketchum King James I of England.jpg|King James as Professor Oak 256px-John rolfe.jpg|John Rolfe as Gary Oak Madame Medusa.gif|Madame Medusa as Jessie McLeach.jpg|McLeach as James Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Himself Jessie Ekans.png|Ekans as Himself James Koffing.png|Koffing as Himself Misty's Goldeen.png|Goldeen as Herself Ash's Caterpie.png|Caterpie as Himself Ash's Pidgeotto.jpg|Pidgeotto as Himself Kubo.jpg|Kubo as Samurai Flint in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Flint as Himself Forrest in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Forrest as Himself Brock's Siblings.png|Brock's Siblings as Themselves Brock's Onix.jpg|Brock's Onix as Himself 230px-Clefairy anime.png|Clefairy as Herself Sailor Moon Yelling Stop That Racket.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Daisy Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Lily Sailor Venus (TV Series).jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Violet Giselle's Cubone.png|Cubone as Himself Joe's Weepinbell.jpg|Joe's Weepinbell as Himself Graveler Anime.png|Graveler as Himself Elena.jpg|Elena as Melanie Seto Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Pyramid of Light.jpg|Seto Kaiba as LT Surge Jafar in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Giovanni Persian anime.jpg|Persian as Himself Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Duplica Melvin's Exeggcute.png|Exeggcute as Himself Melvin's Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor as Himself Jerk 2 Pokemon.jpg|Jerk #1, Jerk -2 with no tree trainers.jpg|Jerk #2, Jerk|and Jerk #3 as Themselves Togepi-0.jpg|Togepi as Herself Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Cassidy Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself Lita Kino-0.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Katrina Genie 2nd Film.jpg|Genie as Tracey Sketchit Ash's Lapras.png|Lapras as Himself Chibiusa173.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Marissa Bloom Winx.png|Bloom as Marina Tarzan in Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan as Rudy Luana.jpg|Luana as Herself Misty's Poliwag.png|Poliwag as Himself Little Suzy.png|Little Suzy as Casey Dave Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Dave Seville as Falkner Brock Pineco.png|Pineco as Himself Curdie-0.jpg|Curdie as Bugsy Kim Possible Angry.jpg|Kim Possible as Mariah Morty Anime.png|Morty as Himself Aldrin Klordane-0.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Goneff Golem.png|Goneff's Golem as Himself Eusine.jpg|Eusine as Himself Pryce.jpg|Pryce as Himself Brock's Forretress.png|Forretress as Himself Krillin in Dragon Ball Z.jpg|Krillin as Jackson Pippi Longstocking in Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Macy Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:4000Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof